Quidditch Tryouts
by alyssialui
Summary: Ginny tries out for the Holyhead Harpies. One-shot.


_A/N: Ginny tries out for the Holyhead Harpies. I hope you enjoy and review. Check out my profile. Also, I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submission for:_

**The Animal Challenge/Competition****: **_Dragonfly:_ Carefreeness and flightiness. Write about a Quidditch player.

**The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!****: ****Aladdin**: write about flying

**The Crayola Challenge: **gold

* * *

The short green grass swayed in the light breeze that blew through the Quidditch pitch. Ginny turned her brown eyes up to the sky, watching the women dance along the air currents wherever their brooms would take them. The golden claw on their uniforms glittered in the sunlight. Ginny took a steadying breath. _**Calm your nerves, Gin. You've wanted this since forever.**_

The women touched down among the new recruits, sizing each one up to deem their worth. Two of the players stepped up closer to the new girls, the rest of the team standing resolutely behind. The dark-skinned girl reached behind her and pulled her long dark braid over her shoulder. An idle beater's bat hung from her hand.

"Hello new recruits. As you should know, I'm Gwenog and this is Valmai. We'll be overseeing the tryouts today. There is only one chaser spot open since Melanie has left us this year. Each of you will show us what you're made of today and then we will make our decision."

The dark-skinned girl gestured to the blonde-haired girl to her right. The short girl tossed the quaffle up and down in her hand, smiling out at the new girls. "Valmai will be playing against you and Grace." She pointed to an olive skinned girl who walked forward at the mention of her name. "Georgia and I will control the bludgers and Gale will man the posts. The tryout ends on the first goal. Any questions?"

No one made a motion and the tryouts began. Ginny watched nervously as the other girls went up. Valmai scored on the first girl easily, controlling the quaffle from the throw-up. The next girl dropped the quaffle right into Valmai's waiting arms and then it was over within a few minutes. Another flew straight into the goal post, the other players had to tend to her on the pitch.

Gwenog and Valmai swooped down and hovered in front of Ginny. Valmai pointed at Ginny. "You're up." She tossed the quaffle to Gwenog, and then moved to the middle of the pitch, Ginny following behind.

Ginny rose into the air, staring into Valmai's eyes. All anxiety had left Ginny now. All her nerves were gone. She was in her natural environment. She belonged to the sky. She could do this. She was going to demolish this. She grinned evilly at Valmai, who returned it just as strongly. Ginny pulled down her goggles and focused on the quaffle.

"3. 2. 1."

The quaffle rose into the air and Ginny expertly swooped down towards it, clutching it under her arm before Valmai. She zoomed back up and ducked under Valmai's broom, tossing it over her arm towards Grace. The pair travelled across the pitch, heading towards the goal posts, Ginny's ponytail flying wildly behind her.

Valmai had changed tactics, flying around the pair to come straight at them. Grace noticed Valmai's flight change and tossed the quaffle behind her blindly. Ginny saw the pass and sped up to get into position but spotted from the corner of her eye an incoming bludger. She held back a bit, just in time for Valmai to duck under Grace and scoop the Quaffle from under Ginny. Ginny scowled and then chased after Valmai who was headed towards the unguarded posts at the other end, Grace flying under the other girls.

Valmai was now within 200ft of the posts. She would soon score, Ginny's tryout would soon be over. Ginny made a quick decision. Ginny pulled up on her broom, rising above Valmai's height and sped forward and ahead of Valmai.

Valmai was now in front of the post, her hand pulled back to throw the quaffle. Grace was too far behind to intervene. The quaffle flew through the air, aimed for the centre of the centre post when a red flash fell from the sky and caught the quaffle mid throw. Wild hoots were heard from the ground. Ginny heard Grace scream as she swooped out of her dive, the sunlight glinting of the gold stirrups of her broom. She flew back to the other end of the pitch, leaving Valmai frozen on her broom. Valmai came out of her shock and followed after the red flash.

Ginny avoided the bludgers from Gwenog and Georgia, one almost knocking her off her broom. Ginny could hear Valmai hot on her tail, but she dare not look around. She would not lose focus. She was so close to the goal posts. She saw Gale moving between the three posts and then settling in front of the centre one that Ginny was heading towards.

Valmai was right behind Ginny, she could hear her quick panting. Her fingers were grazing the ends of her ponytail. Just 100 feet. Ginny could see Gale's determined face clearly, her lips pulled into a tight line.

Then suddenly, Ginny dropped down. Valmai wasn't expecting it and flew straight into Gale. The pair tumbled down and Ginny swiftly threw the quaffle through the right goal post. Ginny then flew over to the tangled pair who were slowly descending and helped them apart. The three shook hands before landing on the edge of the pitch near to the other girls. They were all shouting and clapping. Gwenog came over and shook Ginny's hands vigorously.

"Weasley, I've never seen anything like that. And it was funny to see someone give Valmai a run for her money, and her hitting into Gale."

The two girls scowled good-naturedly. Gwenog then turned to everyone. "I've made my decision. The new Holyhead Harpy is Ginny Weasley."

Everyone cheered, even the rejected recruits. Although bitter, they knew when they had been beat. Ginny was hoisted onto Gwenog and Georgia's shoulders as everyone trotted over to the locker room.


End file.
